


Put Your Faith In My Stomach

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis pragną dziecka. Louis jest nośnikiem*, ale to nie oznacza, że zamierza zajść w ciążę.</p>
<p>*chodzi po prostu o mężczyznę w ciąży, taka nazwa na potrzeby opowiadania :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Faith In My Stomach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [put your faith in my stomach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784039) by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). 



Mieli plan. Zaplanowali swoją całą przyszłość, gotowi na podjęcie kroku, by założyć swoją własną rodzinę. Niestety, plany się zmieniają. Nie wszystko idzie tak jakby chcieli i ich plan się rozpadł.

A był on taki, że po ich ślubie zaczną starać się o dziecko. Harry powiedział, iż jest nośnikiem, co było prawie zaskakujące, patrząc na to, że Harry jest tym, który uwielbia być na górze. Ale gdy powiedział, co może zrobić, oznajmił Louisowi, iż z chęcią to zrobi. Louis czuł ulgę, zważywszy, iż nie chcieli brać udziału w długim procesie starania się o zaadoptowanie dziecka, który mógłby potrwać lata. W ten sposób mogli mieć dziecko, które byłoby częścią ich obojga, kiedykolwiek by chcieli i nie musieli użerać się z dyktującymi ludźmi, którzy zastanawialiby się, czy są godni posiadania jednego, czy nie.

Głównym powodem, dla którego chciał, by Harry był w ciąży to to, że Louis też był nośnikiem. Harry tego nie wiedział, ale on wie, odkąd skończył piętnaście lat. Był taki wściekły, kiedy to się stało, taki sfrustrowany, iż musiał brać tabletki każdego dnia, by zapobiec zajściu w ciążę. Nie chciał być w ciąży. Nie chciał być gruby i przez czterdzieści tygodni żyć w dyskomforcie, by to wszystko skończyło się wychodzącym z niego dzieckiem. Nie ma mowy, że powie Harry’emu, ponieważ nośnik czy nie, on nie zajdzie w ciążę. Kiedy Harry powiedział, iż on nim jest, Louis czuł nic więcej tylko ulgę, że nie musi się już o to martwić.

Starali się od miesięcy bez żadnego skutku. Louis tęsknił za byciem na dole i wiedział, że Harry tęskni za górowaniem. Więc zaplanowali spotkanie, by dowiedzieć się, w czym tkwi problem. Louis myślał, iż może jego sperma nie jest wystarczająco dobra, skoro jest nośnikiem, ale nie chciał nic o tym mówić. Poczeka, nim lekarz najpierw tego nie sprawdzi.

Gdy czekali, Louis trzymał rękę Harry’ego, czekając na lekarkę. Louis stał w ciszy, bojąc się zbytnio rozmawiania o sytuacji. Byli razem od pięciu lat i Louis wciąż to przed nim ukrywał. Nie mógł teraz tego tak łatwo wyjawić.

Na szczęście, lekarka przyszła względnie szybko ze swoją teczką.  
\- Witam, chłopcy. Widzę, że mamy pewne problemy z zajściem w ciążę?

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Próbujemy już od ponad sześciu miesięcy. Powiedziano mi dwa lata temu, że byłem nośnikiem, więc kiedy wzięliśmy ślub, zaczęliśmy próbować, ale nic się nie stało.

\- Hmm - zrobiła minę. - Zróbmy parę testów i zobaczmy, o co chodzi, dobrze? Najpierw przyjrzymy się tobie, jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku, to następnie prześledzimy twojego męża.

Louis czuł się przez to chory, ale Harry skinął głową. - Jasne.

Zrobili parę podstawowych badań: pobranie krwi, próbka moczu i USG. Było dużo czekania, ale kiedy lekarka wróciła, wyglądała na lekko zdołowaną. Usiadła i podjechała blisko Harry’ego.

\- Cóż, Harry, przepraszam, że to mówię, ale mamy złe wieści. Chodzi o to, że lekarz, do którego poszedłeś ostatnim razem, pomylił się. Nie jesteś nośnikiem. Nie jestem pewna, jakim cudem się tak pomylili, ale to dlatego nie mieliście szczęścia, - wyjaśnia delikatnie.

\- Oh - mówi Harry cicho. - Wow. Okej. Um, mogłabyś sprawdzić mojego męża czy on nim jest, może? Może ja nie mogę zajść w ciążę, ale… on tak?

Louis wewnętrznie panikował. Chciał wybiec z pomieszczenia, ale wiedział, że to dużo znaczy dla Harry’ego, a przynajmniej poprawi mu to humor. Lekarka skinęła głową.

\- Jasne, oczywiście. Louis, jeśli pójdziesz ze mną szybko, możemy zrobić badania, - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, wyprowadzając Louisa z pokoju. Louis posyła swojemu mężowi szybkie spojrzenie, a Harry posyła mu czuły uśmiech.

Kiedy on i lekarka opuszczają pomieszczenie, Louis patrzy na nią z szerokimi, błagalnymi oczami.

\- Słuchaj, ja, nie musisz robić tych badań. Ja już wiem, że jestem nośnikiem. Wiem to od dziewięciu lat.

\- Oh - mówi lekarka, zaskoczona. - Ale Harry nie wie?

\- Nie - Louis kiwa wściekle swą głową. - Ponieważ ja nigdy nie chciałem zajść w ciążę. Jestem na tabletkach, odkąd się o tym dowiedziałem. I wiem, że jeżeli on się dowie, będzie chciał, bym urodził dziecko.

\- Dlaczego tego nie chcesz? Dla mnie wygląda to tak, że Harry o wiele bardziej woli to zrobić naturalnie. Myślę, że powinieneś przynajmniej z nim porozmawiać, nim to odrzucisz, musząc przechodzić przez adopcję - wyjaśnia. - Musimy mu powiedzieć.

\- Tak, tak, wiem, - wzdycha Louis. - Wiem, ale nie jestem gotowy na to, by mu powiedzieć, że skłamałem z tym, więc mogłabyś po prostu… udać, iż zrobiłaś te badania?

\- Tak długo, jak obiecasz, że wszystko mu wyjaśnisz później, tak - lekarka wzdycha.

\- Zrobię to, przysięgam. Po prostu nie chcę zrobić sceny tutaj przy wszystkich.

Lekarka kiwa głową i robi Louisowi test moczu i krwi tak czy inaczej, upewniając się, że jego ciało jest wystarczająco zdrowe, by zajść w ciążę. Louis wraca do pokoju i trzyma rękę Harry’ego bez wypowiedzenia ani jednego słowa. Harry patrzy ponad nim i potrząsa ich rękami.

\- Przejdziemy przez to, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, - mówi cicho Louis. Jest zawsze adopcja, Louis chce przypomnieć Harry’emu lub surogatka, ale nie może się zmusić, aby o tym wspomnieć. To brzmi zbyt samolubnie, iż Louis zmusza ich do trudniejszych metod, kiedy wszystko, co musi zrobić to dać sobie spokój i zajść w ciążę.

Czekają w ciszy, obydwoje bojąc się jeszcze rozmawiać o czymkolwiek. Kiedy wraca lekarka, posyła błysk do Louisa, sprawiając, że on patrzy w dół ze wstydu.

\- Cóż, Harry, może i ty nie możesz zajść w ciążę, ale Louis na pewno tak. Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek widziałam wcześniej kogoś tak płodnego. Jestem zaskoczona, iż wasza dwójka nie miała wcześniej żadnej wpadki.

\- Oh, - Na twarzy Harry’ego było widać zdziwienie. - To dziwne. Nawet nie używamy prezerwatyw.

Louis prawie czuje jakby płakał z powodu niepowiedzenia o tym swojemu mężowi. Nigdy nie mieli żadnej wpadki, ponieważ Louis bierze swoje środki antykoncepcyjne w sekrecie każdego dnia i jest w tym cholernie dobry.

\- Masz jakiekolwiek wskazówki, jak powinniśmy próbować? - Pyta Harry.

\- Bądźcie cierpliwi. Nie pchaj zbyt mocno, ponieważ to spowoduje stres i nie będzie ciąży. Bądź ostrożny ze swoją dietą i ćwiczeniami. Żadnego picia, palenia ani nic z tych rzeczy, to zwiększy wasze szanse i w rezultacie będzie o wiele zdrowsze dla mamusi i dzidziusia.

Mamusia i dzidziuś, Louis prawie się zasłonił. Świetnie, będzie musiał być mamusią.

\- Jest coś, co mogę zrobić z moją spermą? - Pyta Harry. Wygląda na to, że jest zdeterminowany, by to zrobić, taki gotowy, aby zrobić cokolwiek, by dać im dziecko i Louis czuje wrzód formujący się w jego brzuchu, przysięga.

\- Ćwiczenia i zdrowa dieta, - uspokaja. - Nic szalonego. Jestem pewna, że wasza dwójka nie będzie miała żadnych problemów. A jeśli nie zajdziecie w ciążę po trzech miesiącach próbowania, wróćcie i zbadamy twoją spermę. Z kimś tak płodnym, jak Louis nie powinno to długo potrwać.

Świetnie, myśli Louis sam do siebie, nie ma sposobu, by się z tego wykaraskać. Będzie przypominała, jak bardzo urodzajny jest, jak łatwo go zapłodnić i Harry pewnego dnia to zrobi. Cudownie.

\- Wielkie dzięki pani doktor - mówi Harry, wstając.

\- Przepraszam, że nie mam lepszych wieści.

\- Rozumiemy to. - Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa. - Nie poddamy się.

Louis przygryza wnętrze swojego policzka i w połowie odmachuje lekarce. Posyła mu wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie, nim wychodzą, które Louis z pewnością może przetłumaczyć jako ‘lepiej, żebyś kurwa powiedział swojemu mężowi prawdę i dał mu 20 dzieci za okłamywanie go’.

~*~

Kiedy dostają się do domu, Harry wstawia dla nich wodę w czajniku, za co Louis jest wdzięczny. Herbata zazwyczaj koi jego nerwy, ale jest przekonany, że nawet wielka dawka Xanax nie pomoże mu w tej chwili.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłeś nośnikiem przez cały ten czas, a my nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy - mówi Harry, wlewając gorącą wodę do kubków. - Pomyśl, mógłbyś być już w ciąży kilka razy, patrząc na sposób, w jaki to robimy.

Louis próbuje zachichotać na to, ale jest to zbyt wymuszone i jest przekonany, że Harry może to stwierdzić. Harry przynosi ich kubki i siada po drugiej stronie Louisa, oglądając go ostrożnie.

\- Więc - mówi powoli. - Zamierzamy spróbować?

Skóra Louisa swędzi. Nie chce zranić Harry’ego, jego miłości, jego wszystkiego, ale absolutnie nie chce tego robić.

\- Słuchaj, Harry - mówi delikatnie. - Nie chcę… być w ciąży. Tylko z powodu, że mogę, nie oznacza, że będę.

Sposób, w jaki twarz Harry’ego opada, jest bolesny i Louis chce cofnąć swoje słowa i połknąć je. - Dlaczego nie? Ja chciałem to dla ciebie zrobić, dlaczego ty nie zrobisz tego dla mnie? Myślałem, że chcesz dziecka?

\- Chcę, Harry, chcę - upiera się Louis. - Tylko… nie w ten sposób. Są inne opcje, wiesz. Możemy zaadoptować albo nawet wynająć surogatkę.

\- Może po prostu musisz to przetrawić - broni Harry. - To przytłaczające, rozumiem, ale pomyśl tym…

\- Nie mogę - Louis szorstko mu przerywa. - Wiem, że mogę zajść w ciążę, odkąd skończyłem 15 lat. Nie potrzebuję więcej czasu na przemyślenia. Nie chcę tego robić.

\- Ty co? - Mówi Harry, jego głos jest taki, taki kruchy i bolesny. Louis nie może na niego patrzeć. - Wiedziałeś… przez cały ten czas. I nigdy mi nawet nie powiedziałeś?

\- Zacząłem korzystać z antykoncepcji tak szybko, jak mi to powiedziano, ponieważ absolutnie nie chciałem zajść w ciążę. I nie chciałem cię zasmucać, mówiąc ci to, gdyż to było zbędne, byś wiedział, iż jestem nośnikiem, który nie zajdzie w ciążę. Ale kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że ty nim jesteś, poczułem ulgę, ponieważ zdałem sobie sprawę, iż nie będziemy mieć żadnych problemów i wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Nic nie jest dobrze! - mówi nagle Harry, jego głos jest wściekły. To trudne zadanie, by sprawić, aby Harry się wściekł. - Nie jestem pieprzonym nośnikiem, tak jak słyszałeś i nigdy nie będę w stanie mieć twoich dzieci. Nie byłem również wielkim zwolennikiem tamtej idei. Lubię swoje ciało takim, jakim jest i wiem, że to ciężki proces, by przez to przejść, ale porzuciłem dosłownie wszystko, aby to dla ciebie zrobić bez chwili zawahania. Obydwoje pragniemy dziecka lub przynajmniej, myślałem, że nie tylko ja. Byłem skłonny to dla ciebie zrobić, dać ci dziecko, moglibyśmy nazwać je własnym, razem. I nie oddasz tej korzyści? W dodatku piekielnie kłamałeś przez cały ten czas? Podkradłeś się do antykoncepcji? Myślałem, że mnie kochasz.

\- Bo tak jest! - krzyczy Louis. - Nie kwestionuj mojej miłości do ciebie, cholernie dobrze wiesz, że kocham cię bardziej niż wszystko!

\- Też tak myślałem - mówi chłodno Harry. - Do dzisiaj. Jeśli mnie kochasz, byłoby to czymś, co byś zrobił bezinteresownie.

\- Tak jak powiedziałem, są inne opcje - próbuje delikatnie Louis.

\- Nie chcę innych opcji, kiedy absolutnie najlepsza stoi przede mną - mówi Harry, jego oczy są ostre, wpatrując się w Louisa. - Może to jest najlepsze. Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie zrobić tego dla mnie, kogoś, kto cię kocha od pięciu lat i zrobił dla ciebie wszystko, może nie powinniśmy robić niczego razem.

\- Czy ty… zrywasz ze mną? - Pyta Louis, jego głos jest napięty i jest niebezpiecznie blisko łez.

\- Tak - mówi finalnie Harry. - Nie mogę być z kimś, kto nie będzie naszym związkiem, naszą przyszłością na pierwszym miejscu.

\- Harry, proszę, kochanie. Możemy coś wymyślić! Wciąż możemy mieć dziecko!

\- Nie w taki sposób, na jaki zasługujemy - zaskakuje go Harry. - Nie chcę czekać przez resztę mojego życia na założenie rodziny. Może to jest coś, z czym tym czujesz się dobrze, ale ja nie.

Wstał nagle i zatrzasnął się w ich sypialni. Louis mógł usłyszeć, jak jego serce łomocze głośno, a łzy kują jego oczy. Jest pewny, że Harry go tu nie chce, przynajmniej nie teraz, więc chwyta swoje klucze i wychodzi. Obydwoje potrzebują trochę przestrzeni.

~*~

Louis zostaje przez chwilę w domu swojej mamy. Nie wymuszała na nim, by powiedział, co się stało i Louis jest za to wdzięczny. Nie jest tak, póki jest tam od tygodnia i mówi jej, o co chodzi, kiedy jego siostry i brat są na zewnątrz i jest tylko ich dwójka. Siada na kanapie, bawiąc się swoją obrączką. Bierze głęboki wdech i patrzy na swoją mamę.

\- Harry i ja zerwaliśmy.

\- Oh? - Mówi jego mama, prawie jakby to był żart.

\- Tak. Mieliśmy sprzeczkę. On nie chcę mnie widzieć, powiedział, że będzie nam lepiej z kimś innym, więc odszedłem.

\- I dlaczego tak jest? - Pyta spokojnie.

\- Ponieważ - Louis przebiega ręką wzdłuż swoich włosów. - Ponieważ on tak właściwie nie jest nośnikiem, a ja tak i ja nie chcę być w ciąży, więc on się na mnie wściekł oraz jestem okropnym mężem.

W końcu, w końcu płacze przez to. Nie pozwala sobie: zbyt przerażony, iż nigdy nie skończy, jeśli zacznie. Ale teraz, jest tu, dając temu upust, jego klatka piersiowa ciąży i smarki wychodzą z jego nosa. Ledwo rejestruje, kiedy ręce jego mamy są wokół niego, głaszcząc jego plecy i przyciągając go do swojej piersi. Pozwala mu otwarcie płakać, nie mówiąc nic, oprócz uspokajających słówek.

Kiedy jego płacz w końcu się ucisza i pozostało tylko parę zaschniętych łez, siada i wyciera swą twarz, pewny, że jego oczy są przekrwione, a twarz zapaćkana. Jego mama całuje go w czoło.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz być w ciąży? - Pyta delikatnie, przebiegając swoją ręką po jego włosach.

\- Ja po prostu… ja nie wiem. Nie sądzę, bym był w tym dobry. Byłbym taki gruby, więc wyglądałbym ohydnie. Ja prawdopodobnie, nie wiem, zrujnowałbym to jakoś. Nie mógłbym być wystarczająco dobrą… matką - Louis wymusza z siebie to słowo.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz, kochanie?

\- Nie wiem, - Louis żałośnie wzrusza ramionami. - Co, jeżeli będę powodem przez który coś złego stanie się dziecko? Lub jeśli nie będę wystarczająco ostrożny i po prostu, nie… nie wiem.

Ponownie czuł panikę, jakby mógł jeszcze płakać, ale jego mama się uśmiecha.

\- Louis - mówi miękko. - Uwierz mi, kochanie, nie jest łatwo to schrzanić. Wszystko, co musisz zrobić to kochać to dziecko i odpowiednio traktować samego siebie. Jeść dobrze, nie stresować się. Wiem, że będziesz wspaniały i ty też to wiesz. Jesteś po prostu przerażony i to nic złego czuć strach.

Louis pozostaje cicho przez moment. Myśli o tym, myśli o sobie będącym już w ciąży z Harrym całującym jego brzuszek i mówiącym do dziecka. Myśli o małym brzdącu kręcącym wokół z loczkami Harry’ego i oczami Louisa, biegnącym w kierunku Harry’ego, który ma wielki uśmiech na swojej twarzy. To piękny obrazek. Louis chce to dać Harry’emu, dać mu dziecko - nie, ze wszystkich dzieci, które chce - te, które są częścią ich dwójki.

\- Wiem, że nie będzie łatwo - kontynuuje Jay. - Mogą być dni, w których możesz być nędzny. Możesz się czuć okropnie i blisko końca będziesz się czuł jak gotowy, by wybuchnąć, ale kiedy dziecko się tutaj dostanie, o mój Boże, nie ma nic jak to. Nie ma absolutnie nic lepszego od trzymania swojego dziecka po raz pierwszy, wiedząc, że je stworzyłeś oraz to, że to małe dzieciątko urosło wewnątrz ciebie. Uczucie jest absolutnie niedopisania i zapamiętasz je na zawsze. Tylko… pomyśl o tym, słoneczko.

Louis zatkało. Jego mama ma siódemkę dzieci, więc prawdopodobnie wie najlepiej. Ufa jej osądowi i wie, że to sprawi, iż Harry będzie taki szczęśliwy. Musi po prostu znieść parę miesięcy, wszystko, co potrzebuje to zostać z Harrym i dać mu dziecko. Harry miał rację, zasługują na to. Zasługują na to, by mieć rodzinę, ponieważ będą cholernie najlepszymi rodzicami pod słońcem. Louis po prostu musi być mniej samolubny i zrobić to dla Harry’ego, zrobić to dla ich dwójki.

~*~

Louis opuszcza dom swojej mamy nad ranem, obiecując, że wszystko naprawi i zadzwoni do niej, kiedy dostanie szansę, dziękując jej za wszystko i jadąc do domu. Myśli o domu i o tym, co to słowo naprawdę oznacza. Jest to miejsce, które on i Harry sprawili dla siebie, miejsce, w którym nigdy nie czuł się szczęśliwiej i jeśli będą mogli wnieść do niego dziecko i być prawdziwą rodziną, nie mogłoby być nic lepszego.

Wchodzi powoli do domu, bojąc się spłoszenia Harry’ego. Znajduje go w salonie uprawiającego poranną jogę, coś, co zaczął, kiedy dowiedział się, że może zajść w ciążę. Louis podejrzewa, iż Harry sprawi, że zacznie to robić dla dziecka. Podejrzewa, iż będzie musiał się wyrzec paru rzeczy dla dziecka. Harry odwraca swoją głowę, kiedy go zauważa, ale szybko odwraca wzrok.

\- Przyszedłeś tutaj po swoje rzeczy? A może po to, bym znowu płakał?

\- Możemy porozmawiać, proszę? - Mówi miękko Louis, podchodząc do niego.

\- Nie wiem - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Zależy o czym.

\- Zrobię to - mówi głośno Louis.

\- Zrobisz co? - Zaskakuje go Harry, wstając i patrząc na niego.

\- Zajdę w ciążę. Dam ci dziecko, tak wiele dzieci, jak chcesz, dobrze? Tak kurewsko przepraszam. Byłem samolubny, nie powinienem cię okłamywać i powinienem to dla ciebie zrobić. Zasługujesz na to. Będziesz takim wspaniałym tatą, wiem to. Możemy mieć tyle dzieci, ile chcesz, w porządku? Nie obchodzi mnie to: po prostu chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Proszę, Harry. Tak bardzo przepraszam, kocham cię tak mocno i chcę to dla ciebie zrobić.

Harry podchodzi do niego i kładzie swe ręce na szyi Louisa. Wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę, a Louisowi parę łez spływa po twarzy, ale Harry całuje je, pozwalając jego lękowi odejść. Louis wzdycha, otaczając swoim rękami szyję Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić? - Pyta Harry w jego wargi. - Musisz być pewien?

\- Na pewno - wypowiada Louis. Nie jest jeszcze przekonany, ale ze wsparciem Harry’ego da radę. Może to zrobić. - Chcę to zrobić. Dla nas.

\- Boże, kocham cię tak mocno, - mruczy Harry, całując go ponownie. - No dalej, chcę cię wziąć na górę i prawidłowo cię wypieprzyć. Zapłodnić dziecko. Zrobić dziecko z moim kochaniem.*

Louis mocno się na to zarumienił. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co ma na to powiedzieć. Wciąż to nie jest dla niego łatwe, ale kiwa głową i daje się zanieść na górę i położyć na łóżku. Harry unosi się nad nim, całując go ostro i strzepując włosy z jego twarzy.

\- Kocham cię, kocham cię. Tak bardzo przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem, nigdy nie chcę bez ciebie żyć. Z dzieckiem czy bez dziecka, będziemy razem na zawsze. Jesteś moim wszystkim i nigdy się nie poddam - tchnie Harry, zderzając swe biodra z tymi Louisa.

\- Kocham cię - zapewnia Louis. - Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, co mogę.

\- Wiem, kochanie, jesteś tak cholernie dobrym chłopcem dla mnie. Będę miał cię takiego dobrego i w ciąży - mówi Harry, chwytając Louisa za biodra. Louis kuli się lekko, myśląc o tym, jak wstrętnie gruby będzie. Jego brzuch będzie wielki z karygodnymi rozstępami i jego kostki będą opuchnięte oraz jego biodra się poszerzą, i o kurwa, lepiej, żeby nie urosły mu piersi. Mógłby umrzeć, gdyby to się stało. Nigdy nie było mu trudniej w utrzymaniu erekcji.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć twój okrągły brzuch wypełniony naszym dzieckiem - jęczy Harry, szybko ściągając koszulkę z Louisa. Louis próbuje nie ukazywać swojego dyskomfortu na tę myśl, ale to wydaje się kręcić jego męża, a on nie chce tego rujnować. - Będąc szczerym, zawsze miałem nadzieję, iż to będziesz ty. Myślałem, że będziesz wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż ja. Będziesz wyglądał przepięknie.

Tak, myśli Louis, teraz tak mówi, ale kiedy naprawdę będzie wielki i będzie chodził jak kaczka, Harry nie będzie chciał nawet na niego patrzeć. Harry szybko ssie jednego z jego sutków, liżąc językiem w wokół.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż z twoich sutków będzie wypływać słodkie mleko - mówi miękko Harry, przygryzając je delikatnie. - Będą takie delikatne.

To nie jest coś, co Louis potrzebuje teraz słyszeć. Zamyka swe oczy i bierze głęboki wdech przez nos, próbując uspokoić swoje nerwy. Harry szczypie jego sutek, a Louis już jest wystarczająco na tym polu skrępowany.

\- Będę cię pieprzył przez cały czas - obiecuje Harry. - Nie będę w stanie oderwać swych rąk od ciebie i twojego brzucha.

Louis nie sądzi nawet, że pozwoli Harry’emu go dotykać, kiedy będzie duży. To będzie dla niego tylko poniżające i sprawi, że będzie czuł się okropnie.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj strasznie cichy, kochanie - mówi Harry, ściągając jego spodnie. - Masz się dobrze?

\- Tak - kłamie Louis. - Tylko myślę.

Harry uśmiecha się do niego i przechodzi ręką po jego płaskim brzuchu. - Ja też, kochanie. To będzie wspaniałe.

Louis próbuje posłać mu swój najlepszy uśmiech i kiwa pojedynczo głową. Harry wydostaje go z jego spodni i jego penis jest trochę miękki na jego brzuchu. Może zobaczyć, że Harry marszczy na to swe brwi i Louis czuje się niemożliwie winny.

\- Jesteś pewien, że masz się dobrze, kochanie? - Pyta Harry, biorąc jego penisa w swoją rękę i obciągając mu powoli.

\- Po prostu jestem trochę przytłoczony, to wszystko - Louis wzrusza ramionami, jego penis zaczyna bardziej się wypełniać z ręką Harry’ego na sobie. - Będzie ze mną dobrze.

\- Poczujesz się lepiej, kiedy będę w tobie, - obiecuje Harry i to nie jest kłamstwo. Louis uwielbia bycie wypełnionym. To było piekłem być na górze przez większość czasu, w jakim uprawiali seks, nie pozwalając sobie na bycie pieprzonym. Wiele razy Harry robił mu dobrze palcami, kiedy on go pieprzył albo wkładał w jego tyłek zatyczkę lub nawet jedną z zabawek, która masowała prostatę. Teraz, chociaż nie musiał się o to martwić, ponieważ penis Harry’ego będzie w nim przy każdej okazji, aby go zapłodnić. Louis wie, iż Harry jest absolutnie tym podekscytowany. Louis wie, że Harry tęskni za byciem na górze, tęskni za sprawowaniem kontroli, tęskni za uczuciem na swoim penisie. Louis może to wziąć lub zostawić; raczej woli, by jego dziurka była mocno pieprzona.

Harry chwyta lubrykant i rozwiera nogi Louisa szerzej przed sobą. Wkłada palec do środka z łatwością i Louis syczy na przyjemne ciepło, za którym bardzo tęsknił. Cóż, przynajmniej korzysta z rozciągania przy tej całej rzeczy.

\- Boże, zawsze taki dobry i ciasny dla mnie. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż mój penis będzie w tobie, dojdzie głęboko w tobie. Może później włożę ci zatyczkę? - Pyta niewinnie Harry, wkładając do środka drugi palec. - Upewnię się, że nic nie wyleci z twojej dziurki, upewnię się, iż zostaniesz zapłodniony moim dzieckiem.

Louis jęczy, ale kiwa głową na ideę posiadania zatyczki w swojej ciepłej zatoce i kocha myśl bycia nieustannie rozciągniętym. Wtedy pojawia się trzeci palec penetrujący jego dziurkę i jęczy cicho. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatnio był pieprzony.

\- Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, kochanie, - chwali Harry, skręcają swój nadgarstek i otwierając go. - Wiesz, słyszałem, że orgazmy podczas ciąży są jeszcze bardziej intensywne. Myślisz, iż będziesz w stanie to wytrzymać?

Orgazmy Louisa zawsze były intensywne i potężne i Harry dobrze o tym wiedział. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić jakby to było, gdyby był w ciąży. Drgnął lekko na tę myśl.

\- Jesteś gotowy na mojego kutasa, słoneczko? - Harry pyta uprzejmie, a Louis kiwa głową. Dobrze, cóż, to jest to. Oficjalnie starają się, by Louis zaszedł w ciążę. Przestanie brać swoje tabletki antykoncepcyjne, a zacznie wymiotować i robić się gruby. Ah, nie może się doczekać.

Harry pokrywa lubrykantem swojego penisa, pięknie długiego i grubego. Harry jest największym z jakichkolwiek, które Louis miał i za pierwszym razem, kiedy uprawiali seks, Louis nie mógł przestać krzyczeć i jęczeć. Było absolutnie zachwycony, mogąc tego pięknego penisa nazywać swoim. Był taki szczęśliwy, iż go poślubił.

Harry siada na swoich kolanach i rozwiera nogi Louisa. Louis chwyta kutasa Harry’ego i kieruje go do swojej rozciągniętej dziurki, wzdychając szczęśliwie, kiedy wchodzi do niego delikatnie. Kurwa, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił.

\- Oh, Boże - jęczy Harry. - Tak kurewsko ciasny.

Louis uśmiecha się, ciesząc się, iż jego mąż również za tym tęsknił. Harry wypełnia go powoli, jeden cal co jakiś czas, następnie nagle się wysuwa. Bierze do boleśnie powoli, a Louis nędznie skomle. Harry chichocze na jego jęki i chwyta ciaśniej jego nogi.

\- Będzie powoli, mogę dojść zbyt szybko. Jezu, jesteś taki ciasny.

\- Nie pieprzyłeś mnie od tak dawna - mówi miękko Louis.

\- Nie martw się, zamierzam nadrobić ten czas. - Harry uśmiecha się złowieszczo. - Będziesz brał mojego penisa przez cały czas, upewnię się, że będziesz pełny mnie i mojej spermy, upewnię się, że będziesz duży i w ciąży z naszym dzieckiem.

Louis ponownie zamyka swe oczy, starając się o tym nie myśleć. Harry zaczyna obierać swój rytm, trzymając nogi Louis w powietrzu i wchodząc w niego głęboko, jego mięśnie brzucha drgają i się wyginają. Cóż, przynajmniej ciało Harry’ego nie zostanie teraz zrujnowane. Louis woli stracić swoje niż Harry’ego. Nazwijcie go płytkim.

Louis kładzie się tam i bierze to, Harry wchodzi w niego i wychodzi, skupiając się na miłym uczuciu przeciągania tego i nacisku na jego prostatę. Może usłyszeć dźwięki jego penisa wślizgującego się w niego oraz odgłos odbijanie jąder Harry’ego o jego pośladki i to go denerwuje. Louis kładzie swój tyłek na łóżku i maca mięśnie brzucha Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj taki cichy, kochanie - Harry marszczy brwi. Louis jest taki głośny podczas seksu. Cóż, jest głośny przez cały czas, ale nie musi zbyt wiele o tym mówić. Nie ma nic pozytywnego do powiedzenia w tym, że Harry chce go zapłodnić. - Czujesz się dobrze?

\- Tak - jęczy Louis. - Nie przestawaj. Jestem… zamyślony. Czuję cię tak dobrze, Haz, obiecuję.

\- Dobrze, kochanie. Po prostu sprawdzam. Daj mi znać, jeśli nie jest dobrze, - ostrzega Harry, przebiegając swymi dłońmi w dół i w górę nóg Louisa. Louis chce z tego szydzić. Jakby to kiedykolwiek mogłoby być złe. Zna ciało Louisa w środku i na zewnątrz, właściwie dokładnie wie, jak sprawić, by Louis się wił i doszedł.

Po chwili delikatnych dotyków Harry’ego i rytmicznych pchnięć, Louis może poczuć, jak się zbliża. Mieli prześcieradło swoimi dłońmi, a Harry uśmiecha się do niego, schylając się po pocałunek. Kładzie swoje przedramiona obok głowy Louisa i uważa, by na niego nie opaść, pieprząc go mocno.

\- Rozerwę cię niedługo, Lou. Wejdę w ciebie, zapłodnię moim dzieckiem. Następnie włożę w ciebie zatyczkę, dobrze? - Harry’emu braknie tchu, kropla potu znajduje się na jego brwi. Louis kiwa do niego głową i wkłada swe ręce w jego długie włosy.

\- Blisko Haz - szepcze Louis, przygryzając swoją wargę. Harry całuję jego żuchwę.

\- Możesz dojść, kochanie. Chcę, abyś doszedł.

Harry miażdży swoim torsem w dół, wychwytując twardego kutasa Louisa i ocierając się o niego. Louis płacze, dochodząc gorąco i twardo pomiędzy ich ciała, drżąc przez cały czas. Harry tylko kilka pchnięć dalej spuszcza się w środku swojego męża. Ciężko oddycha, próbując złapać oddech ze swoim czołem na ramieniu Louisa. Louis pieści włosy Harry’ego, sperma na jego brzuchu zasycha.

\- Możesz się przybliżyć, kochanie? Dasz mi przynieść zatyczkę? - Pyta zmęczony Harry. Louis kiwa do niego głową, pozwalając miękkiemu penisowi Harry’ego, wyślizgnąć się z niego i zacisnąć się samemu. Harry wydostaje się z łóżka, szurając do ich pudełka z zabawkami, wracając do Louisa z ulubioną zatyczką. Jest to świecąca, niebieska zatyczka, jedna z ich największych, którą Louis czuje tak dobrze w swoim środku. Harry wskakuje z powrotem na łóżko, smarując zabawkę lubrykantem i oraz podnosząc ponownie nogi Louisa.

\- Dobrze, kochanie, po prostu trochę się zrelaksuj, daj mi to w siebie włożyć - mówi uspokajająco Harry. Louis relaksuje się, ale nie wystarczająco, by cała sperma Harry’ego wyciekła. Pozwala Harry’emu włożyć w siebie zatyczkę, jęcząc, kiedy jego dziurka ją połyka. Harry zaciska ją, upewniając się, że jest bezpieczna i całuje wnętrze jego uda. - Mój dobry chłopiec. Będziesz miał to w sobie przez jakiś czas, następnie to z ciebie wyjmę, jeśli tego będziesz potrzebował, tak?

\- Dobrze - Louis kiwa głową. - Dziękuję.

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję tobie - mówi Harry, gramoląc się po łóżku i przyciągając Louisa do swojej klatki piersiowej. - Dziękuję ci za to, że zmieniłeś swoje zdanie.

\- Przepraszam, że kłamałem - Louis westchnął. - Po prostu nigdy nie sądziłem, że będzie to czymś, co będę chciał zrobić.

\- Rozumiem, ale proszę, nie okłamuj mnie więcej. Bądź ze mną szczery. Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi o wszystkim - mówi pocieszająco Harry, całując spocone czoło Louisa.

\- Wiem, po prostu byłem taki zdenerwowany - Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Dlaczego nie chciałeś zajść w ciążę? - Pyta Harry po paru chwilach ciszy.

\- Ja tylko nie chciałem być jednym z tych… dziwaków.

\- Dziwaków? - Pyta zmieszany Harry. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Wiesz - mamrocze Louis. - Mężczyźni w ciąży zawsze wyglądają śmiesznie. Ponieważ, jeśli tak jest, to są gejami i … są reprodukcyjni. Ludzie zawsze o tym mówią, jak, oh, spójrz, jaki on jest dziwny, poślubił faceta i na domiar złego zaszedł w ciążę, kobiety powinny być jedynymi mogącymi zajść w ciąże. Nie chcę, aby ludzie posyłali mi dziwne spojrzenia ze względu na mój wybór.  
\- Louis - beszta go Harry. - O mój Boże, nigdy nie będziesz dziwakiem! Jeśli kobiety były przeznaczone do rodzenia dzieci, mężczyźni nie mogliby też tego robić. Jasne, większość tego typów facetów jest hetero, więc to nie ma dla nich znaczenia i nigdy nie wykorzystają tego dodatkowego genu, ale ty, Louis, Jezu Chryste, dasz nam dziecko. Rozumiesz to? Będziemy mieć dziecko, które będzie wyglądało jak nasza dwójka, które pochodzi od nas, wszystko dzięki tobie. Nie obchodzi mnie co inni myślą lub mówią. Będziemy mieć nasze własne dziecko i to jest coś, co będziemy mieć na zawsze. Będzie w ciąży tylko przez parę miesięcy, ale to dziecko będzie już nasze na zawsze. Możesz sprawić ze mnie najszczęśliwszego faceta na ziemi, robiąc to. Upewnię się, iż będzie ci komfortowo i że będziesz szczęśliwy przez cały ten okres, dobrze? Zrobię, co tylko będę mógł, by ci pomóc. Nie jesteś dziwakiem i nigdy więcej nie chcę tego od ciebie słyszeć.

\- W porządku, - Louis kiwa głową, pociągając nosem, by uniknąć jakichkolwiek łez. To, co powiedział Harry, było takie piękne i prawdziwe, a Louis musiał się po prostu z tym uporać. Chciałby powiedzieć Harry'emu o wszystkich innych jego obawach, wymiotowaniu, byciu wielkim i grubym, ale jest taki zmęczony, a jego dziurka jest taka wykończona, a jego oczy już praktycznie się sennie zamykają.

\- Dobranoc, kochanie. Wyjmę z ciebie zatyczkę, kiedy się obudzisz, dobrze?

\- Tak - mówi Louis. Harry całuje go w czoło, a Louis zapada w sen w ciągu sekundy.

~*~

Louis miał rację. Harry często go pieprzył. Jak, za każdym razem, kiedy się obudzili i nie byli zajęci, Harry był w nim. Szczerze Louis nie miał nic przeciwko, ale za każdym razem, gdy to robią, Harry może mówić o zapłodnieniu go.

Są trzy miesiące później nieustającego starania, Louis odmówił zrobienia jakiegokolwiek testu ciążowego. Zbyt bardzo bał się prawdy. Był chory tylko parę razy, ale przybył trochę na wadze na swoim brzuchu. Wie, iż muszą iść na spotkanie, wie, że zrobią badanie USG i znajdą w nim dziecko i to tak bardzo go przeraża.

Harry prosił go kilka razy, by zrobił test, ale Louis wzruszał na niego ramionami i mówił mu, że jeszcze nie nadszedł na to czas, że jeszcze to się nie stało. Chociaż był przekonany, że stało się to pierwszej nocy. Nie chciał robić testu i rozczarować Harry’ego, jeśli okazałby się negatywny lub żeby to on wpadł w panikę, gdyby był pozytywny. Więc, obiecał Harry’emu, że pójdą do lekarki po trzech miesiącach próbowania, tak jak ona to zasugerowała.

Więc, są tutaj, czekając, aż lekarka przyjdzie. Serce Louisa bije jak szalone i czuje się trochę słabo. Jego brzuszek troszeczkę się uwypuklił, sprawiając, że ciężko mu założyć swoje stare jeansy, więc trzyma się dresów. Wie, że Harry to zauważa, wie, że uśmiecha się do jego brzucha, kiedy się pieprzą, wie, że nie może przestać go dotykać. Teraz jego ręce były na niewielkim uwypukleniu, kiedy czekali. Była część jego, która miała nadzieję, że jest w ciąży, tylko dlatego, że to by mogło zabić Harry’ego, jeśli nie. Plus, jeżeli nie jest, to przybiera na wadze bez powodu co jest zasmucające. Ale, wciąż trzyma się tej części siebie, mając nadzieję, że nie jest w ciąży, że nie będzie musiał tego robić. To zgubna nadzieja.

Lekarka przychodzi, uśmiechając się szczęśliwie do pary. - Cześć, chłopcy. Sprawdzamy dzisiaj?

\- Tak. - Harry opowiada za niego, a Louis jest wdzięczny. - Sądzimy, że jesteśmy w ciąży, lecz Louis chce być całkowicie pewien, nim nasze nadzieje urosną. Ale, ma mały brzuszek i wymiotował parę razy.

\- Cóż, w takim razie sprawdźmy, czy coś tam mamy - lekarka uśmiechnęła się. Harry zabiera swoją rękę, a Louis może powiedzieć, że jest to niechętne. Lekarka podciąga jego bluzkę, a Louis zauważa, że jego brzuch stwardniał, więc to nie może być, tylko tłuszcz. Sięga po swoją różdżkę, ale zatrzymuje się. - Piłeś coś dzisiaj?

\- Um, nie - mówi Louis. - Dlaczego?

\- Nie sądzę, że zdobędziemy dobry obraz, jeżeli tak nie było. Zrobimy to wewnętrznie. Jeśli jesteś w ciąży, później płyn owodniowy będzie wystarczający, by uzyskać czysty obraz, ale teraz, będzie łatwiej w ten sposób. To w porządku?

Louis kiwa głową, ponieważ miał kutasa Harry’ego w sobie niemal każdego poranka, w każdym razie co to będzie teraz za różnica? Bierze cieńszą różdżkę, wylewając trochę lubrykantu i zakładając na nią prezerwatywę. Harry szuka jego ręki, a Louis chwyta ją z wdzięcznością. To wszystko jest trochę żenujące.

Musi rozsunąć swoje gołe nogi i dać jej wejść do środka. Wchodzi w niego, a jego uścisk zaciska się na ręce Harry’go. To nie boli, ale jest dziwne i niezręczne, poza tym to nie jest Harry. Kręci tym wokół, patrząc na ekran i robiąc zdjęcia.

\- Cóż, wasza dwójko, widzę dziecko. Szacuję datę poczęcia na… może około 6 kwietnia.

Harry śmieje się szczęśliwie, patrząc na Louisa. - Kochanie, to był dzień, w którym zaczęliśmy próbować! Praktycznie zaszedłeś w ciążę w dniu, w którym zaczęliśmy.

\- Tak - Louis kiwa głową, jego gardło zaciska się. - Tak zgaduję.

\- Mówiłam ci, że jest płodny - lekarka uśmiecha się. - Więc to zostawia was już w dwunastym tygodniu ciąży. Będziecie musieli się teraz pokazywać prawidłowo.

Cóż, kurwa.

\- Zaczniemy od dawania ci witamin, aby pomóc mamusi i dziecko zdrowo rosnąć - mówi, sprawdzając parę więcej rzeczy na monitorze.

\- Zrobiliśmy to, Lou - Harry uśmiech się szaleńczo, całując go w kółko i w kółko. - Będziemy mieli dziecko!

\- Będziemy. - Louis próbuje się uśmiechnąć.

\- Teraz, planujecie to zrobić naturalnie czy poprzez cesarskie cięcie? - Pyta lekarka. Louis mówi cesarskie cięcie, ale Harry mówi naturalnie w tym samym czasie. Spoglądają na siebie, a Louis chce krzyczeć.

\- Lou, to lepsze dla dziecka - mówi delikatnie. - I łatwiejsze dla ciebie.

\- Łatwiejsze? - Pyta Louis, zszokowany. - Jakim cudem wypchnięcie dziecko z mojego odbytu ma być łatwiejsze?

\- Cóż - mówi lekarka. - Wyjęcie poprzez większą operację jest bardziej niebezpieczne dla mamusi i dziecka, a twój czas rekonwalescencji będzie znacznie dłuższy po cesarskim cięciu.

\- Świetnie - naskakuje Louis. - Wypchnę z siebie dziecko i będę się zwijał z bólu dla ciebie.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry wzdycha, a Louis czuje się źle. Musi sobie przypomnieć, że to dla dobra ich dziecka.

\- Wydrukuję wam parę zdjęć i dam wam listę z tym, co macie, a czego nie macie robić i będziemy na odpowiednim torze - mówi, opuszczając pomieszczenie. Jest cicho po tym, jak wychodzi i trochę niezręcznie, ale Harry w końcu przemawia.

\- Nie musisz być nazywany mamusią, jeśli… to jest dla ciebie niezręczne. Widzę, że czujesz się z tym niekomfortowo.

\- Czuję się niekomfortowo ze wszystkim Harry - mówi zmęczenie Louis. - Jakie to ma znaczenie?

\- Możesz być nazywany jakkolwiek chcesz - mówi powoli Harry.

\- Nie, ponieważ każdy założy, że jestem mamusią. Będę gruby i w ciąży i ludzie będą mówić ‘oh, jak się ma mamusia?!’ i nie będę siadał, aby im wszystko wyjaśnić.

\- Louis, jeżeli nie chcesz być mamusią, możesz być kimś innym. Dlaczego robisz z tego taką wielką sprawę? Możesz być tatusiem albo papą - mówi Harry.

\- Nie, ponieważ nienawidzę papy i wiem, że ty chcesz być tatusiem.

Harry nie odpowiedział i Louis myśli, że to może być, dlatego że boi się o tym rozmawiać. Wszystko przez ciążę. Harry nie podąża za nim i nie jest tym zaskoczony. Jest całkowicie popieprzony, przypuszczając, że to będzie szczęśliwy dzień dla ich obojga.

Louis nieśmiało ściągo swoją koszulkę i dźga swój mały, ciężki brzuch. To przerażające, myśląc o czymś będącym w środku niego, rosnącego z dnia na dzień i Louis jest całkowicie za to odpowiedzialny. Jest inaczej kiedy jest to na świecie. Ma Harry’ego do pomocy, ale jeśli coś stanie. Wzdycha i czeka, aż lekarka wróci.

Ustala im wszystko, co potrzebują, a Louis jej dziękuje. Jadą do domu w ciszy, a kiedy już w nim są, Louis idzie na górę do ich sypialni, by się zdrzemnąć. Jest taki zmęczony i podejrzewa, że to, co się stanie teraz, to będzie wina Louisa. Wzdycha i opuszcza swoją koszulkę, turlając się na swoją stronę łóżka i próbując zasnąć.

~*~

Następny miesiąc jest dość napięty. Tak jak Louis zgadywał, Harry sprawił, że zaczął on uprawiać jogę razem z nim, a Louis przynajmniej tym go udobruchał. Jest teraz w 18 tygodniu, ukazując już wystarczająco, by było to oczywiste. Louis czuje się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo, ale robi wszystko, co może, by pozostać zdrowym. On i Harry nie mają za dużo seksu, ponieważ Louis był z tym bardzo nieśmiały. Harry jest bardziej niż cierpliwy z nim i Louis nienawidzi go za to, jak dobry jest.

Jest jedna noc, kiedy Louis się rzuca i odwraca na łóżku, nie mogąc zasnąć, choćby nie wiem co. Jest taki nędzny i chce płakać. Kładzie się na plecach i jęczy cicho. Zamyka swe oczy, próbując znowu zasnąć, ale wtedy, wtedy, jest ruch, małe zatrzepotanie w jego brzuchu. Zamiera i patrzy w dół na swój wypukłość. Jest kolejne poruszenie i może zobaczyć, że jego brzuszek poruszył się troszeczkę i to jest wystarczające. Potrząsa powoli Harrym, aby go obudzić.

\- Harry, Haz, kochanie, obudź się.

\- Mm? Masz się dobrze? - Pyta Harry, wtulając się bliżej Louisa. Louis chwyta jego rękę oraz przykłada ją do swojego brzucha i czeka. Jest tam ponownie, a oczy Harry’ego natychmiast się otwierają. - O mój Boże. Czy dziecko właśnie kopnęło?

\- No raczej, chyba że połknąłem jakiegoś robaka, który nie może przestać się ruszać - żartuje Louis. Harry uśmiecha się, całując Louisa w skroń.

\- Nasze dziecko kopie. Czy to jest teraz bardziej realistyczne?

Cóż, tak. Nie było takie, póki Harry tego nie powiedział. Jest mała osóbka żyjąca wewnątrz jego, kopiąca i wiercąca się.

\- Tak, jest - mówi miękko Louis. - Wracaj do spania, kochanie. Chciałem tylko ci powiedzieć.

\- Cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś. Ty również potrzebujesz trochę snu - mówi Harry, przerzucając swe ramię przez Louisa i całując jego policzek.

\- Zasnę - obiecuje delikatnie Louis. Jego dziecko rośnie i kopie, a Louis jest jedynym sprawującym nad nim opiekę. Myśli, że może wykonywać cholernie dobrą robotę. Po tym wszystkim o wiele łatwiej jest zasnąć.

~*~

\- Mam nadzieję, że wyglądasz jak swój tatuś - szepcze Louis do swojego brzucha. Siedzi na swoim łóżku, tuląc delikatnie swoją wypukłość. - Mam nadzieję, że masz jego loki, jego piękne wargi i jego jasne zielone oczy. Będzie cię kochał tak samo, jak ja.

Nie lubi robić tego przed Harrym, ale czasami, kiedy jest sam, mówi do ich dziecka. Przeczytał to, że dziecko może go już słyszeć. Zaczyna się robić większy, ale niedługo poznają już płeć, a to jest trochę ekscytujące. Ma silne podejrzenie, że to dziewczynka, ale nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Mała panienka mogłaby być naprawdę miła dla nich.

Wstaje, aby wyjść z pokoju, ale Harry stoi w drzwiach z uśmiechem na swojej twarzy. Louis rumieni się i patrzy na podłogę.

\- Dla przypomnienia - mówi. - Mam nadzieję, że dziecko będzie wyglądało jak ty.

\- Nie. - Louis marszczy brwi. - Twoje loki pasują do dziewczynki.

\- Dziewczynki? - Uśmiecha się Harry.

\- Może. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę.

\- Chciałbym dziewczynkę. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Chociaż nazwałeś mnie tatusiem. Kim ty w takim razie będziesz?

Louis wzdycha i przebiega ręką po swoim brzuchu. Myślał o tym wiele, tak właściwie. To przebiega przez jego myśli niezliczoną ilość razy. Myśli, że to będzie dobre. - Mamusią.

\- Co? Myślałem, że tego nie chciałeś - mówi delikatnie Harry.

\- Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. Tak sądzę. Mam na myśli, tylko to jest fair. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, jestem mamusią. Muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić. Wtedy rola tatusia jest dostępna dla ciebie.

\- Lou. - Harry uśmiecha się trochę. - Jesteś tego pewien?

\- Tak, jestem. - Louis kiwa głową. - Mamusia i tatuś.

\- Kocham cię - mówi Harry, wciągając go do ciasnego uścisku.

\- Ja ciebie też - mamrocze Louis.

~*~

Jak się okazuje, instynkt Louis był prawidłowy. Za około cztery miesiące, będą mieli małą dziewczynkę. Louis, jakkolwiek, zaczyna być nieszczęśliwy. Jego sutki są obrzmiałe i napuchnięte, jego kostki zaczęły puchnąć, jego plecy bolały i całkowicie stracił zdolność do zginania się. Więc, rzeczy mogłyby być lepsze.

\- Jasna cholera! - krzyczy Louis. Jego telefon spadł z kuchennego blatu i to wygląda na tak strasznie daleko. Próbuje się schylić, rozszerzając swoje nogi i trzymając swój brzuch, ale nie może tego zrobić. Nagle rozkleja się. Pozostały mu jeszcze cztery miesiące, a będzie tylko jeszcze większy. Nie sądzi, że może to zrobić.

Harry biegnie w dół schodów, by złapać płaczącego Louisa. - Louis, kochanie, co się stało?

\- Upuściłem swój telefon - płacze Louis, świeże łzy spadają. - I nie mogę go już dosięgnąć. Fizycznie nie mogę się schylić.

\- Oh, Louis, ja go mogę wziąć - mówi delikatnie Harry, schylając się i podnosząc telefon Louisa. - Wszystko, co musisz zrobić to poprosić.

\- Nie mogę niczego zrobić sam. - Louis pociąga nosem. - Absolutnie nic już nie pasuje. Mój tyłek staje się większy, moje biodra są szersze i mam pieprzone cycki, Harry.

Harry przyciąga go w swoje ramiona i pociera jego plecy. Louis wypuszcza teraz to wszystko z siebie. Jest po prostu tak cholernie sfrustrowany przez to wszystko. Nie wie, jak to wszystko dokończy.

\- Louis, kochanie, jest w porządku. Jestem tutaj, kochanie. Nie płacz. Wyglądasz tak bardzo, bardzo pięknie. Twój tyłek jest taki miły i pulchny, a twoje biodra są takie dobre i szerokie, by urodzić naszą małą dziewczynkę, a twoje ciało zaczyna produkować mleko to wszystko dlatego, kotku. Nie możesz nawet tego zauważyć, kochanie. W taki sposób zapewnisz naszemu dziecku odżywanie, tak? Po prostu potrzebujesz trochę więcej pomocy wokół domu i to jest w porządku, ponieważ to po to tu jestem. - Harry uspokaja go.

\- Nienawidzę tego. - Louis szlocha ponownie. - Nie mogę tego zrobić.

\- Tak, możesz, Louis. Będziesz tak cholernie dobrą mamusią - mówi Harry, ściskając go ciaśniej. Louis zmiękcza się trochę na tę nazwę. Absolutnie jej nienawidził na początku, ale teraz, przyzwyczaja się do tego. Myśli, że to jest bardzo słodkie, ujmujące oraz niezwykle kochane.

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- Oh, wiem to - Harry uśmiecha się miękko. - Nasza małe dziewczynka będzie taką szczęściarą, mając ciebie.

\- Chciałbym, żeby to nie było takie trudne. - Louis pociąga nosem i wyciera swoje oczy.

\- Wiem, kochanie, ale robisz to tak świetnie. Co powiesz na to, że pójdziemy na lunch i zobaczymy czy możemy kupić cokolwiek dla dziecka? - pyta Harry. Louis kiwa głową, ponieważ jest głodny. Nie lubi zbytnio opuszczać domu, ponieważ zyskuje osądzające spojrzenia. Ale ma Harry’ego jako rozproszenie i to jest wystarczająco dobre.

~*~

Louis mówi Harry’emu, że nie chce ponownie zachodzić w ciążę. Z jego sutków przecieka mleko, ledwo może chodzić i sika co każde pięć minut. Harry wygląda na zdruzgotanego tym, ale mówi, że mogę się zastanowić nad tym później i odkłada konwersację. Nie wyciągają jej ponownie.

Więc, teraz, na początku ósmego miesiąca, Louis jest taki wielki i napalony. Wcale nie pragnął seksu, ale teraz, nagle, jego ciało chce tego cholernie. Budzi się nad ranem ze swoim przeciekającym penisem i ze szczególnie nabrzmiałymi sutkami.

\- Kotku, wszystko w porządku? - Pyta Harry, oglądając wykrzywioną twarz Louisa.

\- Jestem- jestem taki. - Louis prawie płacze. - Napalony.

\- Cóż, w takim razie chodź tutaj kochanie. Nie możesz pozwolić mi się pieprzyć przez jakiś czas - mówi Harry.

\- Jestem za duży.

\- Nie, jesteś tak cholernie piękny. Chcę, abyś mnie ujeżdżał, więc będę mógł widzieć twój piękny, duży brzuszek - mamrocze Harry. Louis chce powiedzieć nie, absolutnie nie, ale jego penis drga i jest to fizycznie bolesne. Po prostu kiwa głową, wydostając się z ubrań z małą pomocą Harry’ego. Jego skóra, na szczęście, jest czysta. Używa wielu olejków i nie ma żadnych rozstępów, co jest jedyną rzeczą, przed którą może się ochronić. Harry szarpie za swoje własne spodnie, pozwalając swojemu twardemu penisowi opaść na swój brzuch, a Louis skomle. Harry pomaga mu usiąść okrakiem na jego podołku, a brzuch Louisa przykrywa cały Harry’ego, ale nie może się nawet tym przejmować. Potrzebuje tego tak bardzo, że o boli. Nie ma pojęcia, co jest z nim nie tak, ale potrzebuje tego.

Harry wyciska lubrykant na swoje palce i wkłada je do jego ciasnej dziurki, która nie była pieprzona od cóż, miesięcy. Louis naprawdę jest na skraju łez, jego kutas jest wściekle czerwony.

\- Proszę - błaga. - Po prostu mnie pieprz. Nie mogę czekać przygotowanie.

\- Lou, potrzebujesz rozciągnięcia - mówi delikatnie Harry.

\- Chcę bólu - jęczy Louis. - Proszę, proszę, proszę.

Harry szturcha i wpycha w niego szybko drugi palec, rozciągając pierścień mięśni i wyciąga go, więc jest przynajmniej pokryty lubrykantem i w jakimś stopniu otwarty. Wślizguje swojego penisa i pozwala Louisowi na niego opaść. Łzy wychodzą, kiedy kutas Harry’ego znajduje się w jego środku, ale to wszystko z przyjemności. Nigdy go to tak bardzo nie bolało.

\- Oh, dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję - śpiewa Louis, wciskając swoje biodra w dół oraz wciskając penisa Harry’ego bardziej w głąb siebie.

\- Spokojnie tygrysie. - Harry śmieje się miękko. - W porządku?

\- Tak, tak, jak tylko, kurwa, jestem taki… napalony - jęczy, próbując się podnieść samemu, ale to takie trudne. Harry pcha swoimi własnymi biodrami, pomagając swojemu mężowi.

\- Przerobisz to wszystko - mamrocze Harry, przeczesując swoimi rękami po brzuchu Louisa.

\- Ah - jęczy Louis, uciskając swoimi biodrami w dół, aby uzyskać trochę tarcia na swoim penisie, pomiędzy brzuchem Harry’ego a swoim własnym.

\- Jesteś już blisko, kochanie? - Pyta Harry.

\- Tak, tak, naprawdę blisko. - Louis szybko kiwa głową, parę łez spływa po jego policzkach. Nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje, dlaczego do kurwy płacze, ale tak straszliwie potrzebuje orgazmu.

\- Zabiorę cię tam - obiecuję Harry, wpychając się mocno. Louis nagle jęczy, jego ciało napina się ostro. Dochodzi ciężko, a jego mięśnie zaczynają drgać. Przytrzymuje swój brzuch, otaczając go, kiedy orgazm go dopada. Zazwyczaj, trwają w tym przez kilka sekund, ale ten trwa i trwa, może poczuć, jak z jego penisa wycieka więcej spermy. Jego nogi drżą niemiłosiernie i Louis czuje się, jakby fizycznie nie mógł się ruszać. Nie może złapać odpowiedniej ilości powietrzu do swoich płuc oraz może poczuć, jak dziecko kopie mocno pod jego ręką. Może odlegle usłyszeć jęk Harry’ego i uczucie lekkości uwalnia się w nim, ale nie może być pewien. Wszystko odczuwa tak odlegle. Trwa w zasysaniu oddechów, mając nadzieję, że jego oddech wróci do normalności.

Harry może mówić jego imię, ale Louis tak naprawdę nie może go usłyszeć. Jego ciało wciąż się trzęsie i coś ciasno trzyma go za jego brzuch.

\- Louis? Louis? Kochanie, słyszysz mnie? Wszystko w porządku? - Rozbrzmiewa głos Harry’ego. Louis mruga swoimi oczami i otwiera je, patrząc w dół na Harry’ego, jego oddech jest płytki. Kiwa pojedynczo głową, próbując otworzyć swe usta. - Kotku, wszystko w porządku?

\- Mm. - Louis mruczy zmęczenie.

\- Było dobrze?

\- Bardzo… bardzo dobrze. - Przez Louisa przechodzą ciarki. - Najlepiej.

\- Tak? - Harry uśmiecha się. - Pomyśl, że to przez ciążę. Mówiłem ci, słyszałem, iż to sprawia to bardziej potężnym.

\- Tak było - mówi Louis. - Bardzo, bardzo potężne.

\- Zauważyłem - Harry uśmiecha się. - Wyglądasz tak dobrze. Wciąż jesteś na moim kutasie.

\- Oh - mówi Louis, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, iż miękki penis Harry’ego wciąż się w nim znajduje, ale nie może w sobie znaleźć siły, by się poruszyć. - Nie sądzę, że dam radę się poruszyć w tej chwili.

\- To było mocne - zauważa Harry z podziwem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział Louisa w takim stanie. Turla się, kładąc Louisa na jego plecach oraz powoli wychodząc z niego, oglądając, jak jego własna sperma wypływa z jego wyniszczonej dziurki. Pociera brzuch Louisa i całuje go. - Masz się dobrze?

\- Tak - mamrocze Louis. - Tak bardzo dobrze.

\- W takim razie będziemy musieli zrobić to ponownie. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Powinienem to robić przez cały czas. Chcesz, abym wylizał moją spermę z twojego tyłka? Zobaczyć czy jesteś w stanie ponownie dojść?

Louis nie ma pojęcia czy to wytrzyma, ale pragnie spróbować. Nie czuł się jak tak dobrze od wieków. Mruga do swojego męża i kiwa głową.

\- Daj mi znać, jeśli to za dużo - mamrocze Harry, nurkując pomiędzy nogi Louisa. Kładzie się na swoim brzuchu, rozwierając nogi Louisa oraz kładąc je na swoich ramionach, umiejscawiając swoje dłonie na brzuchu Louisa. Ręce Louis wędrują w dół, by znaleźć włosy Harry’ego. Nie będzie w stanie niczego zobaczyć, ale przynajmniej może się trzymać.

Język Harry’ego porusza się szybko wzdłuż ociekającej dziurki Louisa, kręcąc nim w środku i zlizując swoją własną spermę, połykając ją i liżąc ponownie. Louis już się trzęsie. Jego ciało jest tak niesamowicie wrażliwe, a jego nogi drgają, przyciskając lekko głowę Harry’ego. Jego penis już jest ponownie twardy, zakrzywiony przed jego zaokrąglonym brzuchem. Harry przejeżdża nosem po jego jądrach, a Louis skomle.

\- Harry - jęczy, jego brzuch drży z każdym chwiejnym oddechem. Przygryza swoją dolną wargę, unosząc lekko swoje biodra, by poczuć język Harry’ego dalej w swoim wnętrzu. Rumieni się głęboko, kiedy czuje, że żenujący dźwięk wychodzi z jego dziurki, ale Harry chwyta go ciaśniej i wylizuje go głębiej.

\- W porządku. Zdarza się. - Harry uspokaja go, a Louis może płakać w tym momencie. Harry jest taki dobry dla niego, tak dobrze rozumie jego ciało i bardzo mocno troszczy się o wszystko. To upokarzające, parę symptomów, które przychodzą wraz z ciążą, ale Harry wydaje się wcale tym nie przejmować, chce tylko go upewnić, że to w porządku. Louis kiwa głową, nawet jeśli Harry nie może go zobaczyć i próbuje oddychać. To jest takie dobre, ciepły nacisk Harry’ego pomiędzy jego nogami, jego język szturchający jego wnętrze, jego ręce na jego brzuchu.

Palce Harry’ego wchodzą w niego, krążąc wokół, póki nie odnajdują jego prostaty i Louis nagle krzyczy. Pociera ją dokładnie, kiedy kontynuuje lizanie go i pociera nosem o jego krocze. Louis nie ma czasu na to, by coś powiedzieć, nim Harry szarpie za jego kutasa, wciągając go na skraj. Louis jęczy głośno, czując intensywność uderzenia w niego ponownie i jeszcze raz. Jego nogi trzęsą się dziko, jego mięśnie zgryźliwie się kurczą. Szarpie za włosy Harry’ego, przyciągając go bliżej do swojego ciała i jęczy głośno.

Dochodzi ciężko z wrzaskiem, kolorując swój brzuch na biało i próbując się podnieść, by zobaczyć Harry’ego. Opiera się na swoich łokciach, przytrzymując swój brzuch i swego penisa, kontynuując drganie i wytryskiwanie na całą swoją skórę, Harry ogląda go ostrożnie, wciąż trzymając jego nogi. Dyszy dziko, próbując złapać oddech, ale to prawie niemożliwe. Bicie swojego serca może usłyszeć głośno w swoich uszach i gdyby był teraz w ogniu, jest pewny, że nie byłby w stanie wstać i uciec.

\- Lou? - Pyta powoli Harry, pocierając kółka na jego brzuchu.

\- O, mój Boże - mówi cicho Louis, jego włosy opadają na jego spocone czoło.

\- W porządku?

\- Tak idealnie - zapewnia go Louis, zamykając swe oczy. - O mój Boże.

\- Jesteś taki piękny - mruczy nagle Harry, szybko zlizując spermę z jego brzucha. - Taki pieprzenie wspaniały, przez cały czas.

Całuje Louisa mocno, wpychając swój język w jego usta i pozwalając Louisowi posmakować samego siebie. Louis przełyka, ale odrywa się, wciąż nie będąc w stanie oddychać prawidłowo.

\- Dziękuję - tchnie Louis. - Jezu, dziękuję ci.

\- Cokolwiek chcesz. - Harry uśmiecha się, całując jego spocone czoło. - Zdrzemnij się, a kiedy się obudzisz, to cię umyjemy.

Louis kiwa głową, leżąc z powrotem na poduszkach i szybko wpada do krainy snów, przytulając swój brzuch.

~*~

Jest już końcówka jego ciąży, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak właściwie będzie tęsknił za byciem w ciąży. Po blisko dziesięciu miesiącach bycia wypełnionym wie, że będzie się czuł niemożliwie pusty, gdy to się skończy. Tak, parę symptomów ssie. Stałe jest nagazowany, chodzi jak kaczka gdziekolwiek idzie i jest taki wyczerpany, ale sądzi, że może to kochać. Prawie boi się porodu i niebycia w stanie chronienia ich dziecka w świecie zewnętrznym. Nie powiedział Harry’emu, ale wie, że z pewnością zajdzie w ciążę ponownie.

Jest w kąpieli, którą Harry przygotował dla niego, próbując pozbyć się trochę stresu z jego pleców. Przytula jego brzuch pod wodą, czując. jak mała rozciąga swe wargi. Ma termin na za tydzień i już miał parę skurczy, więc wie, że musi być jej ciasno.

Louis czuje jej ręce obok swojego pępka, małe opuszki jej palców, ukazują się na jego skórze, a Louis uśmiecha się nieprzytomnie, głaszcząc lekko to miejsce.

\- Witaj, mała pchełko - mówi miękko. - Rozciągasz się tam? Brzuszek mamusi jest już dla ciebie za mały? Przynajmniej będziesz na zewnątrz już niedługo i poznasz mnie i tatusia. Nie możemy się doczekać, aby cię zobaczyć, nasza mała księżniczko. Twój pokój jest już urządzony. Jest tam mnóstwo słoników, mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Tatuś ciężko pracował, rozmieszczając wszystkie twoje rzeczy. Jest tobą taki podekscytowany. Będzie cię pokazywał wszystkim i będzie ci robił mnóstwo zdjęć, więc się przygotuj.

Harry wchodzi z ciepłymi ręcznikami w swoich rękach i uśmiecha się szeroko. Louis posyła mu delikatny uśmiech. - Zgaduję, że tatuś słyszał naszą rozmowę.

\- To prawda - mamrocze Harry, siadając na brzegu wanny. Wkłada jedną rękę pod wodę, by pogłaskać brzuch swojego męża, czując jej kopnięcia. - Witaj, malutka.

\- Rusza się jak szalona. Sądzę, że chce już wyjść.

\- Staje się większa - zgadza się Harry. - To musi być niekomfortowe dla waszej dwójki.

Louis wzrusza na to ramionami. Jest to trochę niekomfortowe, ale również chce zostać w ten sposób na zawsze.

\- To prawie koniec - obiecuje Harry, całując jego czoło. Louis tylko kiwa głową i patrzy w dół na swój brzuszek. - Jesteś przycięta, kochanie. Ogrzejmy cię i wydostańmy stamtąd.

~*~

Ironicznie, Louis idzie rodzić rano zgodnie z terminem. Jest zaskakująco spokojny, ale Harry zdaje się wariować. Chwyta wszystko, co może, podczas gdy Louis stoi cierpliwie przed frontowymi drzwiami, trzymając się jedną ręką za tylną część pleców, a drugą masując swój brzuch.

\- Haz, jeśli się nie pospieszysz, to mogę dostarczyć to dziecko na podłogę.

\- Idę! - Krzyczy Harry, biegnąc w dół schodów, trzymając wielką torbę na swoim ramieniu i poduszkę. - Dobra, dobra, dobra, wychodzimy. Po prostu pozostań spokojny, wszystko będzie w porządku!

\- Kochanie - Louis uśmiecha się miękko. - Jestem spokojny.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, to wspaniale - Harry wściekle kiwa głową. Louis wzdycha i bierze rękę Harry’ego w swoją własną.

\- Oddychaj głęboko, kochanie. Pomyśl o tych zajęciach rodzenia, które wzięliśmy - Louis radzi mu delikatnie. Harry kiwa głową, biorąc takie same czyste oddechy jak Louisa. - Dobry chłopiec.

\- W porządku. Jestem gotowy - mówi Harry.

\- Dobrze - Louis kiwa głową. Jest prawie humorystycznie, na początku tego, Louis był tym wariującym, a Harry zawsze był spokojny, a teraz ich role się odwróciły, Louis jest tak spokojny, jak może być, a Harry jest bliski szaleństwu. - Teraz, dalej. Dzwoniłem do doktora Payne’a, czeka na nas.

\- Jest dobrze - Louis uspokaja go. - Jesteś ruchliwy. Po prostu się uspokój, Haz, wszystko jest w porządku. Mamy się dobrze. Będziemy mieli dziecko.

\- Będziemy mieli dziecko - powtarza Harry. - Będziemy mieli małą dziewczynkę.

Louis uśmiecha się, biorąc rękę Harry’ego i kładąc ją na swoim brzuchu. - Olivia Grace Styles jest w drodze.

Dołeczki Harry’ego pogłębiają się i całuje Louisa, nim pomaga mu dostać się do samochodu.

~*~

Poród nie trwa od długiego czasu, nim Louis trafia na porodówkę i mówią mu, by pchał. To boli bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek mógł sobie wyobrazić, ale robi to i oto jest, piękny dźwięk płaczu dziecka, wypełnia salę i Louis sam zaczyna płakać. To wszystko jest trochę zbyt przytłaczające, by to wytrzymać. Przynajmniej Harry trzyma ciasno jego rękę i uśmiecha się do niego, nagradzając go za cholernie dobrze zrobioną robotę. Kiedy Louis dostaje ją do potrzymania, wszystko, co może zrobić, to szlochanie. Jest najpiękniejszym widokiem i jest absolutną laleczką.

\- Witaj, malutka - grucha miękko Louis, pociągając głośno nosem. - Jestem twoją mamusią. Dziękuję za wyjście ze mnie, piękna.

Harry chichocze delikatnie, wyciągając rękę i przeczesując jej miękkie, ciemne strąki włosów. - Jest taka wspaniała.

\- Wiem - szepcze Louis. - Jest najpiękniejszą osóbką, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.

Po kilku minutach zabierają od niego Olivię i Louis płacze mocniej. - Gdzie oni biorą moje dziecko?

\- Po prostu muszą zrobić jej badania, kochanie. - Harry uspokaja go, całując jego czoło. - Wróci do nas naprawdę szybko, dobrze?

\- W porządku. - Louis pociąga nosem. Zawożą go na salę, dając mu się osiedlić i Louis nie może przestać czuć swojego spłaszczonego brzucha. To sprawia, że płacze jeszcze bardziej.

\- Kochanie, co się stało? - Pyta delikatnie Harry.

\- Jestem pusty - szlocha Louis. - Jej już nie ma we mnie.

\- Nie, ale to w porządku, ponieważ niedługo będziesz ją trzymał i całował oraz bawił się z nią - obiecuje Harry.

\- To nie to samo! Nie będzie jej już ze mną przez cały czas.

\- Ale myślałem, że nie cierpisz bycia w ciąży, kochanie?

\- Nie - Louis kręci swą głową i wyciera swoje oczy. - Myślałem, że tak jest, ale kochałem to. Kochałem to uczucie, kochałem, jak mój brzuch rośnie troszeczkę każdego dnia, kochałem wiedzieć, że każdego dnia się nią opiekowałem.

\- Oh, słoneczko - Harry uspokaja go, przebiegając swoją ręką po jego włosach i całując jego czoło. - Nie musiałeś mi tego mówić. Zawsze możemy spróbować ponownie. Upewnimy się, że ponownie zajdziesz w ciążę tak wiele razy, jak tylko chcesz.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis pociąga nosem. - Niedługo?

\- Tak szybko, jak chcesz, kochanie. Chcę, abyś był szczęśliwy.

\- Dziękuję - szepcze Louis. - Cieszę się, że przekonałeś mnie co do tego dziecka. Byłem bardzo przeciwny temu na początku i czułem się z tym bardzo niekomfortowo przez jakiś czas. Byłem zakłopotany, tak sądzę, ale jestem taki dumny, że mogłem dać ci dziecko, taki dumny z bycia jej mamusią.

\- Będziesz najlepszą mamusią. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Jestem dumny z ciebie, że przezwyciężyłeś się tak bardzo i zrobiłeś to dla mnie, dla nas. Będzie miała rodziców, którzy będą ją bardzo mocno kochać, a to wszystko dzięki tobie.

\- I miejmy nadzieję, wielu braci i sióstr. - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Oczywiście. - Harry promienieje, całując swojego męża.

Przynoszą im wreszcie Olivię i Louis jest taki szczęśliwy, trzymając ją. Kiedy pielęgniarka mówi Louisowi, że jest ona głodna i oferuje mu, by wziął przepis, Louis kręci głową i podciąga swój strój, pozwalając dziecku przyssać się do swojego sutka. Louis nigdy nie widział, by Harry wyglądał kiedykolwiek tak czule.

\- Jest moim dzieckiem. - Wyjaśnia Louis, wzruszając ramionami. - Mleko mamusi jest lepsze.

Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się do nich i opuściła pokój, dając im prywatność. - Zadzwoniłeś do naszych rodziców? - Pyta Louis, nie zerkając zza swojego drogocennego dziecka.

\- Tak, będą tutaj niedługo - mówi Harry, trzymając jedną z malutkich rączek Olivii, kiedy ta je. - Jest najsłodszym dzieckiem kiedykolwiek.

\- Myślę, że masz rację. - Louis uśmiech się. - Dziękuję za stworzenie jej ze mną.

\- Dziękuję ci za noszenie jej pod swoim sercem dla mnie. - Harry szczerzy się, całując jej czółko, a potem Louisa.

Kiedy Louis wreszcie pozwala Harry’emu potrzymać Olivię, Harry każe mu iść spać. Louis jest niechętny, ale się zgadza. Kładzie się komfortowo i ogląda, jak Harry siada z Olivią przy oknie, Harry strzela do niej masę głupiutkich min. Louis nigdy nie sądził, że byłby tutaj. Jeśli ktoś by mu powiedział, kiedy miał 15 lat, że będzie skłonny zajść w ciążę dla faceta, którego kocha bardziej niż cokolwiek, a na dodatek się z tego cieszyć, nie byłby w stanie w to uwierzyć. Ale teraz, ma najlepszego męża na świecie z najsłodszym dzieckiem kiedykolwiek i jest przekonany, że będą mieli całą drużynę piłki nożnej dzieci w swojej przyszłości. Nigdy nie był bardziej w porządku z tym i nie może się doczekać.

* oryg. Gonna make a baby with my baby.


End file.
